TS2 C02
Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Elimination Table *In Episode 2, Esther was added into the cast as a wildcard. *Episode 5, it was announced that all remaining contestants participated in every remaining photoshoot. The contestants were judged through their photos and eliminated accordingly as a run-through in one sitting. *For the final 3, the fans got to vote for who they wanted to win. Because Mai got the least amount of votes, she placed third. Episodes 'Episode 1: "The 16 Wonders"' The episode begins with the girls arriving at some building, y'know, the normal Premiere thing. So then two of this seasons' judges, Rhiannon Rhys and Bonnie Contierga, introduce themselves and what they're doing. The girls will be showing off their walks to the judges, and they will be decided if they are good enough for an interview with Samantha Ward. It is basically a small casting for VIP. Amorra is not allowed to meet Samantha, due to her bad walk, while all the other girls pass. Nicole wins the challenge for good walk and social skills. The girls are immediately rushed to a photoshoot and then panel, because it took almost a year to get this part out and I didn't want this episode over thirty minutes so fuck off. Nicole won the best photo, while Bonadelta, Jeyne, and Mai were also at the top of the pack. Meanwhile, Alisa, Amorra, Kia, and Opal found themselves at the bottom. It was then announced a twist this cycle, that the girls would have the option to "Walk For Your Life", to save theirself from elimination in a mini runway. The theme for this runway was "Summer", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Alisa ended up saving herself, eliminating the remaining three girls. *'Main Challenge:' Beauty Shoot at Dawn *'Main Challenge Winner:' Nicole Adams *'Main Challenge Prize:' Lifetime supply of NARS cosmetics, $1,000 shopping spree of any store of her choice. *'Bottom:' Alisa Davis, Amorra Jenkins, Kia Clabot, Opal Symonds *'Runway Theme:' "Summer" *'Eliminated: '''Amorra Jenkins, Kia Clabot, Opal Symonds 'Episode 2: "Makeovers Among Us" At the start of the episode, the girls are shown still inside the Panel Hall. Rhiannon and Tyra are shown having an argument, which many girls are confused over. Rhiannon storms off, and unknown to the girls, calls over the previous episodes eliminees to follow her to an unknown location. Later, the girls finally arrive at their new house. They, for the first time, greet each other and become friends with one another. That is except for Sienna, who left the girls, which left a bad first impression on the others. Their conversations are interrupted with a Tyra Mail, hinting at the fact they have makeovers. The girls are later shown at a salon, which Tyra announces and assigns the makeovers. Most go along well, however upon cutting her hair off, Georgia begins to cry. After makeovers, Rhiannon and Bonnie announce a new girl will be joining the cast; Esther. Afterwards, all the girls head back to their house and meet the new addition. After having a photoshoot, the girls are taken to panel. For her casual and fashion-forward photo, Mai wins the weekly challenge. Close behind are Beatriz, Caroline, and Charlotte. Alisa, Ariana, and Melissa are placed in the bottom and have to "Walk For Your Life" to save themselves from elimination. The theme for this runway was "Yellow", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Alisa saved herself, eliminating the remaining two girls. *'''Main Challenge: Stranded In a Desert *'Main Challenge Winner:' Mai Trang *'Main Challenge Prize:' Choice of three pairs of Louboutin heels, $1,000 *'Bottom:' Alisa Davis, Ariana Lewis, Melissa Market *'Runway Theme:' "Yellow" *'Eliminated: '''Ariana Lewis, Melissa Market 'Episode 3: "Continuum" The episode begins with a small segment between Mai and Esther, who created their own personal cooking show. After arguing over the name of the show, they finally begin to cook (with a little mishaps). Post cooking, Alisa is shown walking by the kitchen before running into the bathroom and bursting into tears. Jeyne overhears Alisa and coaxes her out of the bathroom and comforts her. They're interrupted, however, when an annoyed Georgia begins to berade Alisa for being spoiled. The girls are later whisked away to a challenge. They find themselves at a very expensive opera house in downtown L.A. Rhiannon says they will be putting on a play, acting with paintings of themselves they will draw. They are told they need to fight their inner demons. Danielle wins the challenge for crying, basically. The girls later have a photoshoot in an abondoned warehouse and are taken to panel. With her high fashion and gorgeous photo, Bonadelta wins the weekly challenge. Alisa and Danielle are close behind. Meanwhile, though, Georgia, Jeyne, and Nicole are placed in the bottom and have to "Walk For Your Life" to save themselves from elimination. The theme for this runway was "Floral", and they had 10 minutes to find an outfit for the runway. Nicole saved herself, eliminating the remaining two girls. *'''Main Challenge: Posing In an Abandoned Warehouse *'Main Challenge Winner:' Bonadelta Kerzace *'Main Challenge Prize:' Victoria Secret shopping spree, $1,000 *'Bottom:' Georgia Gwards, Jeyne Scott, Nicole Adams *'Runway Theme:' "Floral" *'Eliminated: '''Georgia Gwards, Jeyne Scott 'Episode 4: "Failed Stereotypes" At the start of the episode, Mai and Esther are seen in the backyard, chatting in the hot tob. Esther's complaining manages to annoy Mai, however an argument fails to occur. Meanwhile, inside, Bonadelta is celebrating with Charlotte about her First Call Out. Though both are excited, Sienna is anything but. Later, the girls recieve a Tyra Mail stating that the girls' bodies are canvases, and are immediately shown at a new location, where it is explained they're having a mini challenge. The girls would be posing in beauty shots with little to no makeup on, wearing face and body paint. Esther wins the mini challenge, which annoys a few girls. Back at the house, Alisa and Danielle discuss their displeasure in Esther's challenge win, which Esther overhears, throwing half the house into a vat of drama. Luckily, a Tyra Mail interrupts the drama, stating it's time for their next photoshoot, which is posing in a haunted apartment wearing scary masks. The girls attend, and later go to panel. At panel, Alisa's complete 180 from her first few weeks in the competition impresses the judges, earning her the spot as the weekly challenge winner. Meanwhile, Beatriz, Nicole, and Sienna all land in the bottom for their bland and out-of-place photos. The runway theme was "Bridal" and they had 10 minutes to choose an outfit. In the end, Nicole and Sienna could not pull through and were eliminated, keeping Beatriz in the competition. After Nicole and Sienna's elimination, Tyra announces she has to have a talk with the girls. The episode ends before she reveals what the talk is about. *'''Main Challenge: Nightmares *'Main Challenge Winner:' Alisa Davis *'Main Challenge Prize:' All-expenses-paid trip to Hawaii, $1,000 *'Bottom:' Beatriz Osborne, Nicole Adams, Sienna Cambridge *'Runway Theme:' "Bridal" *'Eliminated: '''Nicole Adams, Sienna Cambridge 'Episode 5: "An End"''' The episode begins with Tyra stating she has an announcement. She reveals that the girls are going to go through an arduous week with numerous eliminations, and states that by the end, almost half will be eliminated. She doesn't go into depth as of how at the moment, because she immediately jumps to the good news; the girls are going to Hong Kong!